The Hearts Desire
by MCluver
Summary: A story of two people rekindeling they're realtionship only to find bumps in the road and thoughts of the past. Full story


The Hearts Desire

By: McLuver

Scene- Walking to school

Manny- Urgh, I don't want to go to school today! I can't see everyone stare and ask "who won the fight?"

Emma- Come on! If anyone can…you can.

Manny shrugs.

Manny- Yea right, but thanks.

Emma- Yeah well how am I going to go to school, everyone knows that I have Gonorrhea.

Manny- Oh well, we can't turn back now.

Ashley's talking to Craig, but Craig is staring-off, not listening.

They all walk into Degrassi.

Scene- Degrassi Halls.

Paige- Hey slut.

Manny- Hey bitc—

Mrs. H- That's enough girls. Say another word and you both get detention for a week!

Manny + Paige - Fine.

Ashley- Don't you just hate teachers.

Paige- Yea I'd be rid of that slut if Mrs. H and Matt weren't there.

Ashley + Paige- (laughing)

Scene- media immersion

(Ashley, Paige and Hazel laughing and looking at Manny. )

Manny- (mumbling) I hate girls!

Craig- yea they can be a pain sometimes huh.

Manny- (chuckles) And I thought you would have wanted Paige to beat me up.

Craig- No I don't really like Paige. She thinks she's perfect, and your..

Manny- Not perfect.

Craig- That's not was what I was going to say.

Mr. Simpson- Craig, Manny are you listening?

Craig- Yes Mr. Simpson.

Mr. S- Ok your project is due on Friday of this week.

The bell rings.

Mr. S- See you tomorrow.

Scene- Outside of Degrassi.

Ashley and Craig are fighting.

Craig- You just don't get me do you? When I say I don't want you to talk about my meds that means I don't want you to talk about them…OK?

Ash- So this is what it's about? Have you stopped taking them?

Craig- Oh my god! Don't you stop?

Ash- The reason I talk about your meds it's because I care about you. I love you. But I hate when you freak out about that.

Craig- ( He laughs meanly) You love me, you hate me. I can't handle this on and off thing we're doing. It's not healthy. We're not healthy, at least not together.

Ash- Are you breaking up with me?

Craig- No, I just think that we should take a break for a while…ok?

Ashley-Umm, oh…ok. (starts to cry and runs off.)

Manny sees and looks at Darcy.

Darcy- whoa they're fighting again?

Manny- I guess so…

Darcy- This is like the 4th time this month. I hope they're ok.

Manny- Umm yea, yeah so do I…

Scene: Emma's house

Liberty- JT's having a party at Toby's house on Friday. He has a pool.

Emma- I'd go… but I don't want to hear Chris and his friends talk about me all night.

Liberty – Come on everyone is going to be there, Craig, Hazel, Jimmy, Marco you know… cool kids.

Emma- Fine but I'm only going if Manny goes.

Liberty- Ok, then off to Manny's house.

Scene- Manny's House

Liberty rings the door bell. Mr. Santos answers.

Liberty- Hi is Manny home?

Mr. Santos- Yes she's home I'll get her… Manuela get down here Emma is down here. Oh and some girl is here too.

Mrs. Santos is in the kitchen and shoots Mr. Santos a dirty look.

Mr. Santos- What?

Manny comes down the stairs.

Manny- Hey! You guys can come in.

Emma + Liberty - Ok.

They go upstairs.

Manny- I'm so sorry Liberty - he gets like that sometimes - especially after we had been fighting. He's old fashion when it comes to races.

Liberty- That's ok. We came to tell about a party that JT is throwing at my house. I want you to come.

Manny- I don't think so. I just don't want to see everyone who….hates me. I know it sounds weird but I --.

Emma- But you can defend me from Chris.

Manny hesitates, and sighs.

Manny- You can do it Em; I have faith in you.

Emma- But….Darcy, Chante, Liberty, Chester, and Chester's brothers will be there… (Manny looks unsure.) Craig will be there too.

Manny looks more sure. And has a faint smile, then it fades.

Manny- Why would I care if he came?

Emma looks happy.

Emma + Liberty- PLEASE!

She smiles.

Manny- Fine but just because you need support.

Liberty- But first the girls and I need makeovers.

Manny- As in…?

Liberty- As in me, Emma, Darcy, Chante and you if you want. But then again your only there for Emma….right?

Manny- Umm …right.

Liberty smiles and picks up the phone and calls Darcy.

The next day…

Manny- Oh my god, oh my god I'm SO late!

Manny runs into the school and rams into Jimmy.

Manny- Oh my god…I'm so sorry!

Jimmy- Urgh it's ok.

Manny- Ok well I got to go.

J-Bye…

Manny enters Biology.

Chante- Where were you?

Manny- Alarm clock didn't go off.

Chante- You sure it wasn't that you were having a certain guy dream, where you're all happy and cute together?

Manny- Chante! If you think that I still like Craig then you're…..wrong.

Chante- Aww that's not what I was thinking! Geez... (she slyly smiles.)

The bell rings.

The teacher tells Manny not to be late again.

Scene- Hallway

Jimmy- So are you going to JT's party?

Marco- I guess so. I just hope it's not as bad as his last one.

Jimmy- What?

Marco- The french-fry commercial party.

Jimmy- Oh yea. So what's up with Manny?

Marco- What do you mean?

Jimmy- I mean is she ok? She has gone through a lot. She got pregnant with Craig's kid. Then Craig lied to her and went back with Ashley right after. Then went out with Spinner, and thought all was good then she found out that he practically put me in this thing! (looks down at his wheelchair in disgust) She's been through a lot is all.

Marco- Do you like her?

Jimmy- WHAT?

Craig walks by.

Craig- Who do you like?

J- No one. I'm with Hazel. I just was wondering how Manny has been.

Craig looks worried.

Jimmy- Hey Craig,

Craig- Yeah.

Jimmy- Could you ask her? Me and Marco are worried. Since you and her have history.

Craig- Umm yeah, yes, yea ok. I'll tell her at the party.

Jimmy- You mean ask her at the party?

Craig- Yea that's what I meant. I'll ask her at the party.

Marco- Oh by the way how's you and Ash?

Craig- We are on a break.

Jimmy- What? Do you want to talk? ( Jimmy looks worried.)

Craig- No I'm fine. (Manny walks past them and out the door) Actually I'm thinking about extending it.

Jimmy- Maybe Marco should ask instead, you know if it gets awkward?

Craig- No it's ok I'll do it.

Craig leaves.

Marco- That was weird.

Jimmy- Yea it was.

Marco- And since when do I care so much if Manny's ok? I mean I like her but I never said—and why are so worried if Craig asks her?

Jimmy- Umm…well it's just that I understand what she went through I guess. Look I got to go.

Jimmy leaves.

Marco- Bye…bye! Does anyone say goodbye anymore?

Scene- Lunch

Chester is talking to Manny at a picnic table.

Chester- Hey Manny…

Manny- Yea (looking excited. )

Chester- Are you going to JT's party tomorrow?

Manny- Yea.

From far away Craig sees them talking. And starts walking toward them.

Chester-Do you want to go with me?

Manny- I would love to go with….Craig?

Craig- Hey Manny! How you been?

Chester- Huh? He turns around and sees Craig.

Manny- Hey Craig, I've been good…well besides some scratches.

They laugh.

Craig- Yea catfights hurt in the morning.

Manny- Yea they also hurt in the afternoon and night! (laughing and then thinking " why'd I say that?")

Craig- (laughs) Hey are you going to JT's party tomorrow?

Manny- Umm yea… are you?

Craig- Yea.

Manny- Then I'll see you then.

Craig- Yep. Bye! ( He walks away smiling.)

Manny- Yeah...bye.

Chester- So Manny umm do you want to go with—

Manny- Huh… (looking at Craig leave) oh um I have to go.

Manny gets up and runs over to Craig.

Craig- Back already? (He says playfully.)

Manny- Yeah. I have to get a project done by tomorrow and I need help.

Craig- Really?

Manny nods.

Craig- Hop in, I'll help you.

Manny smiles and says "Sure I mean Ok.

(She hops into Craig's car.)

Scene- Craig's house

Manny- Wow I haven't been here in…forever. (They laugh.)

Craig- Yea, Joey might seem surprised at first so beware.

Manny nodded.

Craig opens the door and says, "Ladies first."

Manny smiles.

Craig- JOEY, ANGIE! I'm home.

Joey- Hey Cr— as he's turning from the kitchen.

Joey looks puzzled at Manny.

Manny- Hi.

Joey- Craig can I talk to you?

Craig- Um sure. Manny you know where my room is right?

Manny- Yea I think so.

Manny goes upstairs and opens a door. It's Angela's room.

Angie- Hi!

Manny- Hi.

Angie- Are you Craig's girlfriend?

Manny- Um no.

Angie- You should be. You're more pretty then Ashley!

Manny- (Laughs) Um, thanks! Where's you brothers room?

Angie- Down there. (points to the door farther down the hall.)

Manny- Thank you…Angie right? Craig's told me a lot about you! I'm—

Angie- Manny right?

Manny- Yea...how'd you know?

Angie- I read Craig's diary. (she speaks very calmly.)

Down stairs

Joey- I thought you were with Ash. You can't cheat on her again!

Craig- I'm not with Ash anymore, we broke up. And besides I'm just helping her with her homework ok?

Jimmy- Fine but she's not sleeping over.

Craig- Ok I wouldn't anyways.

Craig turns around and heads to the stairs but stops and hears Angie and Manny talking. And of course listens.

Upstairs

Manny- What! You read his diary?

Angie- Yep.

Manny- Well what did it say about me?

Angie- It said that he misses you.

Manny gets teary-eyed "Really"

Angie- Yep I know because he said that you had the most beautiful brown eyes he ever saw, blah blah blah. And you have brown eyes. He also said some stuff about your smile. (she still says all of this calmly )

(Manny starts crying) Manny- I have to go.

Manny runs down the stairs and bumps into Craig.

Craig- Manny I…I

(Manny stops) Manny- I have to go!

Next Day…

Scene- Emma's house, Emma's room.

Manny- Oh my god. It was the most romantic thing he has ever told me… well sort of told me! (she says laughing)

Emma- Don't you think it's weird that Angie knows exactly what it said?

Liberty- Yea he could have set it up so you would go out with him again.

Manny- No she didn't know the whole thing she kept saying, "or something" and stuff… look I'm pretty sure he didn't plan it.

Chante- Well how do you know?

Manny- I don't…

Darcy- Well do you want to know?

Manny- Yea… I mean I think that it's real. 'Cause when I ran down the stairs he looked surprised. I think…

Emma- Well do you want to know for sure or what?

Manny- Yea I guess.

Liberty- Because you love him right?

Manny- Yea because I love him… wow that's weird I haven't said that in a very long time!

Darcy- Say it like you mean it!

Manny- I LOVE CRAIG MANNING!

Darcy-Then tell him tonight.

Manny- Alright.

Emma- But back to you wanting to know for sure… ( Manny nods ) Then we'll find out.

Chante- How?

Emma- After our makeovers, Darcy and Liberty will go to the party and say that me, Manny, and Chante will be there soon. Then we make sure Craig goes to the party. And then we sneak into his room through his window. I'm sure Manny has done it before... (Manny sneers.) Then we search his room for his diary and read it. Deal?

Manny + Darcy + Liberty + Chante— DEAL!

Liberty- But first makeovers! Manny will you do the honors?

Manny- Yep! Everyone brought swimsuits right? Just in case you want to go into the pool and/or jacuzzi.

Everyone- Yea/Yep

Manny picks out cute and sort of beachy clothes for them all and then does there make-up with oranges, yellows, and pinks.

Darcy- Whoa we all look great!

Emma- So lets put the plan in action!

Manny + Chante + Emma- Bye! (to Liberty and Darcy. )

Emma- Let's go girls!

Manny + Chante- Right.

Scene- Toby's house

Liberty and Darcy show up. Everyone is there. Darcy sees Chester and starts to go his way but is stopped bye Liberty.

Liberty- Hello! The Secret Retrieve Diary mission?

Darcy- Sorry! I got distracted by Chester and his brothers charming looks.

Liberty- Lets see if Craig's here.

Darcy- There he is he just pulled up.

Scene- Outside of Craig's house.

Manny's cell phone rings. She answers it.

Darcy- The package has arrived.

Manny- What?

Darcy- Craig. ( Manny sounds confused ) Craig's here. Hello the mission.

Manny- Oh. Right…duh. (Liberty interrupts. "Darcy…. Darcy.")

Craig- What about me?

Darcy- I have to go! (She hung up.)

Craig- Wait, was that Manny? ( Darcy looks down.) Is she at my house? (Her eyes widen.) She is isn't she? I knew I should have waited longer. (He turns around and starts walking.)

Liberty- No she isn't, her and Emma and Chante are going to be here soon.

Craig- Oh. Can you tell me when she comes? (They nod. He walks away.)

Liberty- How about you go to Craig's. They probably need help.

Darcy- You want to get rid of me…huh?

Liberty- Umm…

Darcy- Whatever. (She walks away.)

Scene-Back at Craig's.

Manny- I don't think this a good idea Em.

Emma- Come on Manny we are already here.

Darcy runs up to them.

Darcy- Liberty told me I should leave.

Manny- Why?

Darcy- I'm pretty sure 'cause she thought I'd screw it up.

Emma- Ready? (they nod and say yea.)

They all climb up the wall. Everyone climbs into the window. Chante is the last one to go in and sees a car pull up into the drive way. She looks close. She knows who it is.

Chante- You guys its Ashley. She just pulled up.

All- What?

Manny- I'm here and I getting that diary.

Emma- Finally!

Everyone starts looking. Manny sees a picture of herself from last year under papers on his dresser. She thinks to herself "I can't believe he still has this." She looks under his bed, in his dresser, everywhere you could see.

Darcy- You guys it's not here. They hear knocks.

All- ASHLEY!

Emma- It's ok no one's home.

Darcy- But what if she gets the same idea about going through his window?

Emma- She won't. She's not as smart as Manny.

Manny- Thanks!

Chante- Listen.

( Ashley- come on the lock-picks not working! I knew we shouldn't have gotten one at the liquor store! I guess I'll have to go through a window.)

They all gasp.

( Paige- No lets go you can make up with him at the party.)

(Ashley- And hopefully make-out with him at the party too! They laugh.)

Manny- I hate her.

( They leave.)

Chante- Whew! That was close.

Darcy- Yea too close. It's not here so lets go.

Manny- No. I think I know where it is. One day when I was over he was shutting his dresser drawer when I came in.

Chante- But nothing was in his dresser and he probably didn't want you to see his underwear or something.

Emma-Too late!

Manny- Is it okay to hate you right now?

Emma- Huh what is that? ( she points to the bottom of his top drawer. )

Chante- It looks like a string.

Manny sees the string at the bottom of the drawer. She goes over and pulls it. "We found it!"

She brings it to the bed, and opens it. Inside there were poems, drawings, songs, pictures (3 of Manny and 1 of Ashley.), a scarf (that Manny got him for Christmas.), and his diary.

M-Yes…BINGO! She opens it and looks through it. She stops and sees a page with a drawing of herself. She reads it:

"_Dear Journal,_

_I know this is wrong but I think I still love Manny. I was just talking to Ashley and I kept looking at Manny. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I wish I had just broken up with Ashley when I said I would. I can't get her face out of my mind. Her beautiful brown eyes. They're really the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. And her smile makes the worst day of my life seem perfect. I wish I could just be with her again… crap Joey is calling for me. Got to go. Oh yea I drew a picture of her. She gorgeous right. OK, bye!_

_Craig._

Manny started to cry. Emma started to also cry. Soon everyone started to…then they heard the door open! It was Joey!

Darcy- Put it back!

(Joey- What was that? Caitlin- I'll find out.) She started up the stairs.

The girls were rushing so much that they were mixing everything up. Manny- "c'mon, c'mon ( she said in a quite voice)! The door opened.

Caitlin- Ahhh!

The Girls- Ahhh!

Caitlin- What are you doing here?

Manny- I love Craig and I wanted to make sure that he did too. Since Angie told me that he had a diary and that he still loves me…

Caitlin shuts the door behind her. "I understand. I was a teen girl once too, it was a long time ago though. And I was in love with a guy then too, and now I live with him. But I did something like this. Except his parents didn't agree with me. (She realizes they probably don't care.)So just put it back and come down stairs and go through the front door, ok?"

Everyone- Ok.

Manny put everything back and went down stairs.

Joey- Hey Caitlin can you help Ang—

The girls come down the stairs. All- "Hi Mr. Jeremiah!" And went out the door.

Joey- What is going on?

Caitlin- I took care of it…ok? ( he nodded.)

Outside of Craig's house.

Chante-So now what our makeup is ruined from crying and…

( Manny started to walk in the direction of Toby's house.)

Emma- Manny where are you going?

Manny- I'm going to Toby's to tell Craig I love him!

(Darcy started to follow her.)

Darcy- I'm going to support her… (mumbling) and see Chester's brothers.

Chante- I'm going too! You coming Emma?

Emma- Are you kidding? Of course!

Scene- JT's party

Manny runs into the backyard to find Craig.

Manny- Hey Jimmy, where's Craig?

Jimmy- Hey Manny. Craig's umm he's ov—

Manny sees him and starts to walk towards him.

Craig sees her.

Craig- Manny I think we need to talk. What Angie said was—

Manny- (She leans toward him and romantically kisses him.)

Craig- Whoa!

Manny- What?

Craig- Nothing I just thought that you hated me since you heard it from my sister!

Manny- No Craig I think I love you!

Craig- I think I love you too! He pulls her in and kisses her for a good 10 seconds!

Everyone cheers. (Besides Ashley.)

Craig- You're so hot!

Manny- Umm…thanks?

He grins then picks her up and jumps into the pool.

Manny- I am so "bleh" going to get you.

(She swims over and kisses him.)

Over to Ashley.

Ash-They are so disgusting! They do homework one night and then the next day they're completely in love?

Paige- Get over your jealousy and be happy for them. They're finally happy.

Ash- Are you saying that he wasn't happy when he was with me?

Paige- Hun he cheated on you and got her pregnant at the same time. Then he dumped you because you were babying him, and all that time he had been in love with Manny since the end of grade 10.

Ash- Thanks Paige you really helped! (Sarcastically)

Paige- Look I don't like her either. But at least I'm not being all crazy that she's happy.

Hazel and Jimmy come over.

Jimmy- Hey Ash is there somewhere we can be alone?

Ash- The basement, my room, or Toby's room.

Hazel- Thanks! (she rolls Jimmy inside)

Ash- See that's real love. Craig and Manny….give me a break! It won't last more than a week then he'll come crawling back to me like usual. (she thought to herself- or at least I'll make him)

Paige- Sorry Ash but get over yourself. Their in love. Deal with it!

Back to Manny.

Manny- Hey Toby. Where's your bathroom I have to clean my make-up up since Craig dedicated to throw me into the pool! ( she said playfully )

Toby- Craig you know where it is right?

Craig- I'll show her. Come on Manny.

Over to Emma- I'm glad they're happy aren't you?

Chante- ( staring at Chester and his brothers) too many to chose from… huh oh yea really cute toghe…Chester!

Over to Chester and his Brothers.

Chester- Yea I liked her, but so what I'm glad that they are happy.

Chad( Chester's bro)- Yea right!

Chuck( Chester's other bro) I wouldn't be, I'd tell him who's boss. But that's just me.

Chester looks confused on what to do.

Scene-Ashley's house.

Craig- That's the bathroom.

Manny- Thanks.

Craig- I'll be in the living room.

Manny goes inside to fix her make-up.

Craig sits on the couch in the living room.

Ashley walks in and sees him.

Ashley- So you dumped me for manny?

Craig- No dumped you 'cause you don't get me. Manny does.

Ashley sits down beside him.

Craig scoots away from her.

Ash- I'm not like her. If you want to know why then come to my house on Sunday.

Craig- (he hesitates for a long time.) I'm with manny and if you can't handle that then we'll just have to not be friends.

Manny walks in as he says that. She smiles.

Manny- I'm going to hang out, ok? She sits down beside him.

Craig- Got it. (He leans over and kisses her passionately.) Be there in a few just going to get something to drink for us.( She nods.

She gets up and walks out the back door.)

Craig smiles.

Ashley leans in and whispers in his ear. "If I see you Sunday I'll show you how I'm not like her!"

Craig's smile turns into a frown. He gets up and leaves her.

Ashley's POV- I loved him, now he's with Manny and I don't like it. So I'm going to be like her and get Craig back (you know what I mean) but I won't get caught.

Craig's POV- I thought I loved Ash, but then when I…with Manny I didn't know what to do. I almost thought that when Ash got back with me that she just did it to get back at Manny and rub our relationship in her face. But then one day I woke up and realized I still love Manny. But now Ashley is trying to make me cheat on Manny. I don't know what to do with that either!

Manny's POV- I love Craig I have always loved Craig. But I just hope our relationship lasts a little longer than before! To tell you the truth I hope that we stay together the rest of our lives. I know that's probably not going to happen but I can wish.

Scene- Outside

Ashley comes out and sees that Manny is sitting on Craig. She goes over to Paige.

Ash- You know how you said you didn't like her. Paige looks at her confused. Well I have an idea…

Over to Darcy...

Darcy- So Chad how old are you?

Chad- I'm 18. How old are you?

Darcy- I'm 16.

Chad- Huh really, so what are you doing tomorrow at…8?

Darcy- Umm, I think I might be going on a date with you.

Chad- Oh really. I'll pick you up at Emma's then.

Darcy-ok.

Over to Ashley.

Craig and Manny are now kissing. Ashley starts dancing. She starts to move towards Craig and Manny. Her arm "accidentally" knocks over Manny's drink on her and Craig.

Ash- Opps. I'm so sorry. (she says in a mean voice.)

Manny stands up. Craig runs over to get paper towels.

Manny- Ash what is your damage?

Ash- First off; you are. I can't stand you or your "you think you're all thatness! Second; you really think that Craig really loves you? He just got bored and needed a new girlfriend.

Manny- You're almost right. Craig did get bored, with you and now he's with me. So there's no chance he'll get bored.

Ash- You know you're right. He won't get bored with you. He'll be having sex to much to get bored.

Craig comes over and hears.

Craig- That's it Ashley! C'mon Manny let's go.

Ashley- See she's just a lapdog!

Manny- You know what I'm sick of you. So let's settle this now. She slaps Ashley.

Ash- Uhh! She slaps her back.

They start to hit each other. Then Ashley kicks her. Manny falls.

Ash- (Laughs)

Manny trips her. Ash falls. Manny quickly gets up. Ashley tries to get back up as well but can't.

Manny- Promise to leave me and Craig alone?

Ash- Yea.

Manny holds out her hand to Ash.

Ash- What are you doing?

Manny- Unlike you Ashley I have some decency.

Ashley sneers. She uses Manny's hand to get up.

Ash- Thanks. Ash sneers again but nicer this time.

Manny- Let's go Craig. (manny says in a serious voice.) I'm hungry! (She says in a sweet voice.)

Craig- Umm, ok.

Manny- Bye JT it was a….interesting party!

JT- Yea it was! (mumbles) with the fight and the making up….

Scene- The Dot

They sit down.

Craig- You were amazing back there! You really kicked her butt.

Manny-( laughs) Thanks, I guess I still remember some of my Karate moves!

Craig- You took Karate?

Manny- Yea over the summer in grade 6. Wow I never realized that we don't really know that much about each other…huh?

Craig- Yea, well we have time to learn. What kind of music do you like?

Manny-I like rock, hip-hop, pop, and a little bit of country, like faith hill, but that's it. The rest of country is really bad!

They laugh.

The waiter comes over.

Waiter- Umm, do you know what you want to drink?

Manny looks up. "Yea I wan— oh hi spinner.

Craig- Spinner? (mumbles. This is awkward)

Spinner- Hi, do you know what you want?

Manny- I want a strawberry shake and a hamburger with fries.

Craig- Make that a large strawberry shake. You don't mind sharing do you? "Manny- No (she giggles) sorry for giggling I must sound like a moron!

Craig- No it's cute!

Spinner- ( Acting a little jealous and awkward.) Do you want any food with that shake? (Spinner says meanly)

Craig- Um yea, a burger with tomatoes, and I want chili fries. ( sounding irritated at Spinner)

Spinner- Ok it'll be ready in about 10 minutes.

He leaves.

Manny- So you know what kind of music I like, now what kinds of music do you like?

Craig- I like rock, rock and some hip-hop.

They talk for ten minutes about everything that you can think of besides relationships or their relationship.

Spinner- Here's your food. Do you want anything else?

Manny nods no.

Craig and Manny both go to drink out of the shake. They bump noses. Craig looks into Manny's eyes. He leans in more and kisses her softly.

Craig- Sorry I forgot which straw was mine.

Manny- It's ok I got a kiss from it.

Craig scoots over to her side of the booth.

Craig- Do you want more? It's a combo.

Manny- (laughs) It depends how much does it cost?

Craig- One smile!

Manny smiles.

Craig smiles back and starts to kiss her. Soon it turns to full-fledged making-out.

After a minute or two Manny pulls away.

Manny- I think we should slow down.

Craig- Umm, yea ok. Sure…

Manny- Wow I'm really thirsty now!

She finishes the Shake and her hamburger. She looks over at Craig's plate. There's nothing on it anymore.

Manny- How long have you been done?

Craig- I was almost done before I kissed you.

Manny- Oh, well I'm done.

Craig- Waiter can I have the bill? ( The waiter- yep coming right up sir!) So after this what do you want to do?

Manny shrugs and smiles.

Craig how about we go to the beach? Just to hang out.

Manny- Ok.

Scene- Ashley's room

Paige is bringing in Band-Aids

Paige- Wow I'm glad she didn't hit me like that!

Ash- (laughs)

Ash- Yea but she didn't hate you for two years.

Paige- True! ( they laugh)

Ash- But I will let her have some fun, but then Craig is mine….again!

Paige- You are SO mean… I like it! (they laugh)

Scene the beach

Craig and Manny are lying down together.

Craig- I love you Manny. I'm so glad I can finally say that to your face. Manny? Manny are you awake?

Manny- Huh? Wha…. Craig I want…be with…ever…

Craig- ( he says in a soft voice.) Manny…Manny… I can't feel me arm! Manny you need to get up now! ( he starts to raise his voice) Manny? Manny? Oh great I get to carry you to the car. ( He looks over to the car. It looks a long ways away.) Oh this is going to be fun! ( He picks up Manny like a baby and carries her to the car. ) Man you feel a lot heavier then you look.

Manny- I… ash...me…figh...Craig…ches— (the car starts to move and Manny wakes up a little.)

Manny- what time it is?

Craig- (smiles) It's 5:15. (Manny nods and falls back to sleep)

Craig- I guess I'll bring you to my house.

Scene- Craig's house.

Craig picks her up again and brings her to the door and knocks.

Caitlin opens up and is shocked.

Caitlin- Craig what happened?

Craig- She fell asleep at the beach.

Caitlin- Oh, come in and let her sleep. Oh I cleaned your room so some things are moved…

Craig- Why my room was fine.

Caitlin- (mumbles- not after the girls messed with it.)

Craig- What?

Caitlin- I didn't say anything…man I think your hearing is going because I didn't say anything.

Craig brings her upstairs and sets her on his bed. He starts to feel tired. He lies down beside her and slowly falls asleep as well.

Two Hours Later….

Manny wakes up to find herself leaning against Craig. She smiles and lays back down.

Craig starts to wake up himself. She pretends to be asleep.

Craig- Good morning Manny…well more like good night. (She laughs) Are you awake?

Manny looks up at him. "Yea." She kisses him. Manny gets up and walks over to Craig's mirror.

Manny- Whoa! I look horrible.

Craig- You could never look horrible.

Manny- Well obviously you haven't woken up much yet.

They laugh lightly. Manny looks in the mirror again and quickly turns around.

Manny- Um, Craig is Caitlin home?

Craig- Yea, she's probably down stairs. Why?

Manny- No reason…I have to go to the bathroom. (She walks out of his room with her back turned away from him.)

She starts to run downstairs. She hides behind the wall to the living room where she hears Caitlin.

Manny- (in a quite voice) Caitlin! Caitlin!

Caitlin turns around and sees her.

Caitlin- I'll be right back. (Joey nods ok.)

Caitlin walks over to Manny.

Caitlin- what's wrong Manny?

Manny- Umm, well I'm sort of…early by a week. (Caitlin looks confused)

Manny- I need a (looks around) tampon.

Caitlin- Oh! (She leads Manny to the bathroom and gives her a tampon from her purse.)

Manny- Thanks SO much! But um it kinda leaked threw my pants.

Caitlin- I'm a size 7 what are you?

Manny- A size 3 or 4...sometimes. (Caitlin frowns. "Sorry hun. You can ask Craig if you're not shy. They'll probably be better in length but the waist I'm not to sure of.)

Manny goes into the bathroom. When she comes out she shrugs then heads upstairs again.

Manny- Umm, Craig can I borrow a pair of pants?

Craig- What? Umm, (Craig figures it out.) Oh yea. He opens his top drawer and picks out his smallest pair of pants.) Here you go. I'll go out of the room while you change. (He walks out)

Manny takes of her pants and puts them in her backpack. She picks up Craig's pants and puts them on. They are WAY too big that they almost slipped right off.

Craig knocks "Are you done?"

Manny- Um yea.

Craig comes in. Manny is holding up her pants. Craig sees her and starts to laugh uncontrollably.

Craig- Do you need a belt? (He starts to stop laughing.) And safety-pins?

Manny- (laughs for a moment) um sure.

He takes a belt out from his closet. "Here you go." said Craig. "Thanks" said Manny.

They finish with her pants and Craig backs up and looks at her. She's wearing a crop top with huge pants on her that go to her bellybutton. They're held up with a belt that goes as tight as possible and about 20 safety-pins.

Craig- You look…( he starts to laugh out loud for what it seems to be forever, soon Manny looks at herself and starts to laugh also. They stop laughing.)

Craig- So do you want to watch a movie?

Manny- Sure. What do you have?

Craig- I was thinking about watching a scary movie like…the grudge!

Manny- Um, ok. But I'm not good with scary movies.

Craig- That's ok I'll protect you.

They go downstairs.

Craig- Hey Manny can you ask Angie to tell you where the popcorn kernels are for us? Since she tells you anything!

Manny- Sure. ( She went upstairs and knocked on Angie's door.)

Downstairs.

Craig- Hey Joey, um me and Manny want to watch the Grudge and you're well.

Joey- In the way?

Craig- Um sort of.

Joey looks upset.

Caitlin- It's ok Joey. We can do other things. ( She smiles. Joey smiles back)

Joey- Fine, are you happy Craig?

Craig- Not as happy as you.

Joey shakes his head and they head upstairs.

Manny comes into the living room.

Manny- The popcorn is almost done.

Craig-Ok.

Caitlin comes down stairs.

Caitlin-Manny can you come here?

Manny-Sure.

Upstairs.

Caitlin- I found a dress from the seventies. It was my sister's. For some reason she gave it to me. And it's a 2!

Manny- Really? I mean you think it'll fit?

Caitlin- Yep the sizes back then were different, here.(she hands the dress to her.) It's actually pretty resent. Since all the fashions come back.

Manny- Thanks. (She goes into Craig's room and gets on the dress. It goes to your knees. It has layers that go from the top to the bottom. And it's yellow.)

Caitlin comes in. "Sorry but since your wearing yellow I have some shoes and jewelry to match. Joey said that I've done enough, but I couldn't help it. Here,(she hands over the accessories.) I guess you and Craig remind me of me and Joey. Well have fun. (She leaves)

Manny puts on the wedges that Caitlin gave her, and the choker that she gave her too.( It had a yellow ribbon with a red teardrop crystal in the middle.

Downstairs

Craig is bringing in the popcorn and movie. He starts to put down the popcorn when Manny comes down the stairs. Craig sees her and drops the movie.

Craig- How'd you get the clothes? I mean I like them on you, you look wow. I mean wow it looks on you. It wow on you. I, I mean…

Manny- It's ok. So um can we watch the movie or…?

Craig- Yeah. (He puts the movie in the DVD player.)

30 Minutes later…

Manny and Craig are very close.

Manny- Ahhh! (She hides her face in Craig's chest.)

Craig- Manny, are you ok?

Manny- Yea, I'm ok…now that I'm with you.

For the rest of the movie Manny had her head on Craig's chest just in case of another scary part…and because she wanted to be with him, forever.

Manny- Wow that was really (she looks up into Craig's eyes.) perfect. Well besides when I saw the two dead people in the attic…that was, gross and scary.

Craig-That's usually how it is.

Manny- Can I stay here tonight? I'll call Emma and see if she'll cover me. So incase my mom calls she thinks I'm there.

Craig-Uh, yea, yes, sure. (he smirks)

Manny got up and called Emma.

Manny- Yea it'll work.

Craig- Do you want to go upstairs?

Manny- Umm, (she hesitates) sure.

Upstairs.

Manny- Man I'm wiped! (She falls onto Craig's bed.)

Craig- Yea so am I. ( He falls beside her. He leans in and kisses her. He kisses her again, but this time he puts his hand on her shoulder and tries to pull down her sleeve.)

Manny- Craig, no. (He starts to kiss her neck) NO Craig! (She pushes him off) I don't want to go that fast ok?

Craig- But I thought that you…

Manny- Look Craig I'll talk to you later, ok?

Craig- Wait Manny! (She leaves. Craig's falls back down on his bed and slams his hand on the wall.) Damn it, she's mad at me!

Scene- Outside of Craig's House.

Manny starts to walk to Emma's.

Scene-Emma's House

She knocks on her door.

Emma answers the door.

Emma- Manny! What are you doing here? I thought that you and Craig were…

Manny- Can I stay here? I'll tell you the rest tomorrow.

Emma- Sure, come in.

The Next Day…

Manny wakes up to find Emma coming downstairs with eggs, bacon, toast, and waffles.

Manny- Em you shouldn't have.

Emma- It's ok Manny, I felt like it.

Manny starts to eat.

Emma- So…… um what happened last night with Craig?

Manny- Um well after we watched the movie I asked to go upstairs 'cause I was tired. But then he well we started to make-out. He started to take off my dress and I tired to stop him…

Emma- Oh my god Manny he didn't!

Manny- NO! He's not like that! He started to kiss my neck and told him to stop again and he did. So I pushed him off and left.

Emma- So are you and him, together still?

Manny- Um, I don't know.

Emma- Well do you forgive him?

Manny- (hesitates) Yea.

Scene- Craig's house

Craig thinking to himself. "How could I be so stupid? I finally get back with Manny and I totally screw it up! AGAIN! Should I call her? What if she's still mad? Will she take me back? Man oh man I suck at relationships!"

The phone rings. Craig leaps over to pick it up.

Craig- Manny?

(Over the phone) You'd love that wouldn't you?

Craig- Ashley what do you want?

Ashley- Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my party tomorrow? Invites only.

Craig- So that means no Manny?

Ashley- I guess she could come. ( Ashley says in an annoyed voice)

Craig- Fine. (He hangs up)

Craig starts to call Emma's house.

Emma picks up.

Emma-Hello?

Craig- Hi is Manny there?

Emma- Yea hold on. Manny phone!

(In the background) M- K I'm coming.

Manny- Hello?

Craig- Hi. So you probably hate me now don't you?

Manny- No everyone makes mistakes.

Craig- Yea…so I was thinking, Ashley's throwing this party tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd –

Manny- Ashley?

Craig- Yea, so do-

Manny- Do you want to go?

Craig- Well yea.

Manny- You're not over her are you? (Manny says in an angry voice)

Craig- Manny…I love you.

Manny- That's not what I asked! (Manny starts to raise her voice)

Craig- You're still mad over last night aren't you?

Manny- NO Craig! I'm mad because I really thought that you wanted to be with me.

Craig- I do. I do really; I mean it's just a party.

Manny- Whatever. (She hangs up)

Craig- Manny? Manny? She hung up on me?

He mumbles "And I thought she couldn't get anymore mad at me!"

Scene- Emma's house

Emma- Are you ok?

Manny- (she realized that she was crying.) Um…yea. (She wipes her eyes and turns around smiling) Yea I'm fine…so do you want to go shopping today?

Emma- Sure here's the most Manny type clothes I have. (She giggles and hands Manny a hot-pink mini skirt and a lighter pink top that shows just a little of your stomach.)

(Manny thinks to her self. I sure hope this isn't what she wore to the ravine!)

Manny- Thanks.( She puts the clothes on wanting to ask every second.)

(Emma puts on a jean skirt and a baby blue top that says save the whales.)

Emma- Ready?

Manny- Yea.

They go outside and hop into Spikes car.

Scene- Mall.

Emma- So where do you want to go?

Manny- How about Pretty Pretty?

Emma-Ok let's go.

They walk to Pretty Pretty.

Manny- Oh my god! That shirt is SO cute! (It was a bright red shirt with the words "To Hot 4 U.")

Emma- Not as cute as this one, it practically screams Manny. (It said "Don't Hate Me Because I'm Beautiful".)

Manny- Yea I wish I could get them.

Emma- Why can't you?

Manny- Because I'm with Craig and I don't want other guys to get the wrong idea.

Emma- Oh…that's too bad. Wait you're still together?

Manny- Yea. Why'd you think that we weren't?

Emma- Well because he messed up twice in a day and a half and—

Manny- Everyone makes mistakes.

Emma- Yea but he makes them a lot.

Manny- Em, I love him and I know he makes mistakes sometimes but that doesn't change how I feel and it never will. We've all made mistakes, I mean I have, you have.

Emma- Sorry…hey aren't you guys going to Ashley's house tomorrow? Don't you want to look really hot to make her jealous?

Manny- I don't have to make her jealous…

Emma- Oh ok.

Manny- Plus I'm not going anymore, remember?

Emma- Oh that's right. But isn't Craig going?

Manny- Umm…I don't know. (She looks worried.)

Two Hours Later…..

Craig walks into an accessories shop.

Craig- What to get Manny…?

Girl- Aww are you getting some lucky lady a gift?

Craig- Yea actually. (He turns around.) Ashley what are you doing here?

Ashley- Nothing I was shopping and I saw you, so I wanted to say hi.

Craig- Whatever.

Ashley- So getting an "I'm sorry for fighting with you?" gift.

Craig rolls his eyes.

Craig- How'd you know?

Ashley- Well I didn't think that it would roll over so well with Manny that you wanted to come to my party. Which reminds me, are you coming tomorrow?

Craig- Yeah I guess so.

Ashley- Is Manny coming.

Craig- At this rate no.

Ashley- Oh well. We're probably going to have more fun without her.

Craig- What?

Ashley- Um, you're probably not going to have fun without her are you?

Craig- Well no…but.

Ashley- Well see you tomorrow. (she laughs quietly as she leaves)

Over to Manny and Emma.

Emma- So the plan is set.

Manny- Yep, wow we've had a lot of plans lately!

Emma- Yea we have. Anywho I'll take you home now I guess. Got to baby-sit in like 20 minutes.

Manny- Okay.

Next Day…

Manny's POV- I love Craig but I have a bad feeling that he still has some feelings for Ashley. I know he loves me…but what if he still loves Ashley too. I know from experience that getting over someone is hard.

Craig's POV- I am incredibly in love with Manny. But I still have some feelings for… NO NO NO! I can't! I'm with Manny. But then again...

Ashley's POV- I will stop at nothing to get back with Craig… I mean nothing.

Scene- Ashley's House.

Ellie- I'm glad you still love Craig and all but isn't this kind of drastic?

Ashley- Look Ellie I won't give up. If I have to make him cheat on Manny, then I do.

Ellie- This is wrong on so many levels. You were so upset when you found out that Craig cheated on you. Why would you want to do that with someone else?

Ashley- First because I love Craig, second because that someone else is Manny who was the second half of Craig's affair.

Ellie- Yeah but I think that they really love each other.

Ashley- Craig's smart he knows that tonight is going to be only us. Plus if he really loves her then he won't come.

Ellie- You are so, so evil.

Ashley- Thanks.

Ellie- Really you are, I mean at least Manny didn't plan it for days.

Ashley- That's because Manny isn't that smart.

Ellie- No it's because Manny isn't that desperate.

Ashley- Ell are you even on my side?

Ellie- Not anymore. (She gets up and leaves.)

A Few Hours Later.

Craig- Oh man here I go.

He knocks on the door.

Ashley opens it up.

Ashley-Hey, you're early, did I not tell you? It starts in like a half hour. Well come in.

He goes inside. It's dimmed and there are candles everywhere.

Craig- What is all this?

Ashley- You like? It's supposed to be like Bollywood, like last year.

Craig- Oh.

Ashley- Hey will you help me with something?

Craig- Sure.

Ashley- Cool I need help with moving some boxes.

Craig- Ok.

Ashley starts to go up the stairs. And waves for Craig to come up.

Craig- Uh right.

They go upstairs.

Ashley- Those on my bed. (She goes into the bathroom)

Craig moves the boxes.

Ashley comes out in a silk slip dress.

Craig- What are you doing?

Ashley- Don't play with me Craig. You know you want to be with me.

Scene- Walking with Manny and Emma.

Manny- I'm ready. (She looks at the Ashley's front door. She goes over to it and tries to knocks but it opens.)

Emma- Well that was easy.

Manny- Um, maybe we should go.

Emma- You want to know right.

Manny- Yea.

They go inside.

Manny- I don't hear any music and I don't see anyone. (Manny starts to tear up.)

Emma- We might be early.

Manny and Emma hear a faint voice.

Emma- Maybe you were right we should leave.

Manny- No. (She starts to cry.)

They go up the stairs. Manny walks up to Ashley's room.

Emma- (whispers) We should leave.

Manny nods no.

She opens the door. Ashley is on top of Craig.

Craig- Ashley st— MANNY!

Ashley turns around.

Ash- Oh hi Manny.

Manny starts to cry uncontrollably.

Manny- No wonder you wanted to come.

She runs out.

Emma- How could you do this to her? She loves you and you treat her like dirt. You treated her like this before and now look at yourself. (Emma says in disgust.)

She runs after Manny.

Ashley- What a shrew.

Craig- No Ash you're the shrew.(He pushes her off.) And a slut.

Ashley- You could have stopped me.

Craig- I tried. Man I knew this would happen.

Ashley-Please Craig, if you didn't want me to be with you, then you would stopped me, actually if you knew why I was throwing this "party" you wouldn't have come, unless of course you wanted to.

Craig looks down. Stands up and walks over to Ash.

Craig- I love Manny.

Ashley smirks, grabs him and kisses him hard. But he doesn't pull away.

Ashley- See you want me Manning, you always have.

Craig looks at her with anger in his eyes. Then runs down stairs.

Scene-Outside.

Manny- (mumbles) How could I be so stupid. He played me last time and he does it again.

Emma catches up to her.

Emma- I told you we shouldn't have come.

Manny- I fell for it, I fell for his game again! (She breaks down crying.)

Emma- It's okay Manny he's just one stupid guy.

Manny- No Em, he was my first love and the only guy I ever went all the way with. I thought that this time it would be, I don't know different I guess.

Emma- Come on my house isn't far.

She helps Manny up from the ground. They start to walk towards Emma's.

Scene- Outside of Emma's house.

Manny is still crying.

Chester is playing football with his brother Chuck.

Chester- Oh my god, Manny. (He gets hit in the head with the football.)

He walks over to her.

Chester- What happened?

Manny- Nothing I was just being me Manny the stupid idiot who fell for Craig the heartbreaker, cheater, butthead.

Chester lightly laughs. Manny giggles for a second.

Chester- Well I think that the heartbreaker, cheater, butthead will be sorry that he ever messed with Manuela Santos.

Manny smiled as she looked at Chester and really realized that he was a really great guy.

Emma smiled too.

Emma- Well I think that this requires a girly makeover. I'll call Chante and Liberty.

Chester- Darcy is home from her date with my brother.

Emma- I'll call her too.

One Hour Later…

Everyone was there.

Emma- I'm surprised you guys could come. Actually I'm surprised that my mom let everyone stay here on a Sunday.

Chante- Well it is for our girl Manny.

Liberty- Yea.

Manny-I'm so glad that I have such supportive friends.

Chester walks over.

Chester- Hey girls!

Girls- Hi.

Chester- Having another girls-night in?

Emma- Yep.

Chester- Are you doing a movie night too?

Manny- I don't know, we've watched all Em's movies before.

Chester- I have movies if you want to us them.

Manny- Great thanks!

Chester- But…

Manny- What?

Chester- If I let you see them I get to come.

Manny- Uh, fine.

Chester- Awesome! Then see you in like 5 minutes.

Chante- Um, how about in a half hour.

Chester- Uh, sure see you girls then.

Manny- Okay.

Chante- We should wash our faces and get ready for Che— I mean get into our pjs.

Manny- Alright. (She starts to laugh.)

Liberty-What is so funny?

Manny- Nothing…it's just that Chante is like in love with Chester!

Chante- I don't love him I just think he's cute, and probably a great kisser.

Emma- Maybe we should change the subject.

Manny- No it's fine Em. I'm okay with talking about boys and kissing and if a guys cute or not, alright?

Emma- Alright. Let's just get this stuff off and get into our pjs okay?

They go inside and take off their masks and get into their pjs.

Emma- So is it just me or has Chester got cute all the sudden?

Liberty- Yeah he has.

Manny- What are you talking about?

Liberty- Nothing.

Manny- Come on guys I don't care if you want to talk about boys. I'm ok with it okay?

Emma- I was just saying that Chester has gotten really cute all the sudden.

Manny- Yeah he is pretty cute. Hey that reminds me it's been 45 minutes where is he?

Chante- I don't know.

Manny- I'll go find out. Be right back ok?

Darcy- Alright.

Manny goes outside and heads over to Chester's house. She knocks. Chester opens the door.

Chester- Sorry I can't find it.

Manny- Do you need help?

Chester- Sure come in.

Manny smiles. He smiles back. She goes inside.

Outside…

The girls came out to go get Manny when they heard something in the bushes.

Darcy-What was that?

Chante- It came from over he— OH MY GOD!

Darcy- Craig what are you doing here?

Craig- I'm sorry I came to see Manny and—

Liberty- We don't care, go home before you hurt her more than you already have.

Craig- I have to talk to her.

He walks over to Chester's house and reaches for the door. But Emma pulls him away.

Emma- Craig go home she doesn't want to talk to you or even see you.

Craig- NO! (He lowers his voice) No. I love her and I'm not leaving her.

Emma- If you loved her you wouldn't have made out with Ashley.

Craig- I didn't want to.

Emma- If you didn't want to then you wouldn't have.

Craig- Look I'm sorry if I hurt her but that's why I came here to talk to her, to. To make things right.

Chante- I'm sorry Craig but things aren't ever going to be right again, not after what you did.

Craig slowly sits down on the sidewalk.

Craig- I love her, but when Ash's started to…memories came back I couldn't control myself.

Emma- Well to bad.

Craig- But that's what happened two years ago, when me and Manny—

Darcy- We know what happened. Ok? We really don't need to know the details.

Inside…

Manny- I can't find it.

Chester- Oh well I didn't really want to watch it anyways.

He gets up and sits on his couch. Manny smiles and sits beside him.

Chester- Well we could watch the Grudge it was supposed to be good.

Manny starts to look sad and cry a little.

Chester- I'm sorry, for whatever I did. I didn't mean to hurt you.

Manny- It's ok. I'm over him. (She wipes her tears and looks into his eyes.)

Chester- (he looks into Manny's eyes.) Chester leans in and kisses her softly.

Chester- I'm SO sorry. I didn't mean to—

Manny leans in and kisses him hard.

Chester- Whoa Manny I don't think this is such a great idea you're stil—

Manny kisses him hard again. Soon they're seriously making out. She takes off her jacket. She's now on top of him.

Outside…

Emma hears them making out.

Emma-Look I think that you should go, because we are.

Darcy- But we have to get the movie and—

Emma- Let's just go.

Liberty- Why? (Then she hears them kissing.) Oh my god their not— (Emma elbows her) doing anything peculiar.

Emma- Let's go.

They leave.

Craig looks suspicious.

Craig- What was that?

Then Craig hears them making out. Craig gasps.

Craig busts into the house.

Manny stops and turns around. She gets off Chester and stands up.

Manny- What are you doing here Craig.

Craig- I'd ask you the same thing.

Manny- I liked your idea so I thought I'd try it out. I figured out I like it a lot, so if you don't mind…leave.

Craig-Not until you talk to me.

Manny- I have nothing to say.

Craig- Well I do.

Manny rolls her eyes. Craig walks over to her and takes her by her arm.

Craig- We have to talk.

Manny- Let go of me. (She hits him hard. He lets go.) Chester I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Chester- (stunned on what was going on.) Um, Sure.

Manny and Craig walk outside.

Craig- What were you doing in there?

Manny- You need me to explain? That's weird 'cause you've done it before, if my memory is correct you did about two hours ago with Ashley…behind my back! (She says with a very mean tone of voice)

Craig- Manny I love you.

Manny- Uh, do you really think that I'll fall for that again?

Craig- I'm not trying to make you fall for anything.

Manny- Oh really. Look Craig you betrayed me, not once or twice, but three times. First you lied to me, and then you left me because I couldn't handle well you know. Now you cheat on me I can't be with you.

Craig- If I could take what I did back I would…but—

Manny- But you can't, and even if could I still wouldn't take you back.

Craig- I'm so sorry, I got caught in the moment, and—

Manny- And I don't care. We're over.

Craig- But, Manny I—

Manny- (she yells) CRAIG LEAVE! (she lowers her voice) leave Craig. Okay just, just go. (she starts to cry)

Craig- Manny—

Manny- LEAVE!

Craig shrugs and starts to leave.

Manny walked over to Emma's and as she opened the door and all the girls fell onto the ground from behind the door.

Liberty- We weren't listening or anything...we were—

Manny- I'm going to go home k Em?

Emma- Yeah I'll call your mom while you get your stuff.

Manny- Thanks.

The Next Day…

Manny wakes up. It was 5:42am and she didn't have to go to school until 8:00. So she got into the shower and put on a sweat suit. She knew that the mall opened at 7:00 so she could make pancakes before she went. So she did. Half way threw cooking her mom came downstairs.

Mrs. Santos- Manuela what are you doing up this early? And already dressed and making breakfast? I thought that was my job?

Manny laughed.

Manny- They're almost done do you want some?

Mrs. Santos- Sure.

Manny put some pancakes on a plate and gave it to her mom. And then gave herself some. They didn't talk much as they ate. When Manny and her mom were done she took the plates and washed them.

Manny- What time is it?

Mrs. Santos- It's 7:18

Manny- Can I go to the mall?

Mrs. Santos- Uh, sure but I don't know what stores would be open this early.

Manny- Don't worry I know Pretty Pretty opens at 7:30. Well I'm going to leave now. Tootles.

Mrs. Santos- Tootles yourself.

Scene- The Mall

Manny walks to Pretty Pretty. She didn't see anyone in the store.

Man- May I help you?

Manny- Oh I'm sorry I wanted to get into Pretty Pretty but I didn't see anyone but its 7:32 and I really need to go, but I really want to get some clothes.

Man- Well I don't usually open Pretty Pretty my colleague does. She would have come much earlier but she's having her baby. It's really a miracle, she's 19, she said she wasn't ready for a kid and wanted to abort this one but she couldn't. I say it's a girl, but that's just me. (he says while opening the door to Pretty Pretty.)

Manny looked sad as she was thinking of what she had done two years earlier.

Man- Well go ahead. Oh and I'm sorry for going on like that but I'm just so happy for her really.

Manny went in and picked out the two tops she had seen two days earlier, a green crop top, a blue crop top, a pair of very low rise jeans that were below her hips that had a hole on her knee and a little hole on her upper thigh, a jean mini skirt that ended 4 inches below her butt that was cut up at the bottom, and a logo top that showed off her bellybutton and said "Bazooka" and had a picture of Bazooka gum under the writing.

Manny- This is all.

Man- Ok, you got…7 items if you get two more you will get one hat or purse free.

Manny- Ok... (she looks at his name-tag) Calvin thanks.

She goes over to the shorts section and picks out a pair of booty shorts and a bolero jacket.

Manny- Ok Calvin I picked out two more items

Calvin- Ok pick out a hat or purse.

Manny walked over to the hat section and couldn't choose between two hats one was a "Joey type hat" but it was pink, and the other was baseball type hat but it was black with 15 pins on it.

Calvin walked over.

Calvin- Any problems.

Manny- Yeah I can't choose and I have to be at school in 15 minutes.

Calvin- Take them both.

Manny- Oh I can't.

Calvin- It's okay, really. (he said as he scanned her body.)

Manny- Alright. (she notices him "looking" at her and gets an idea.)

They walked over to the cash register.

Calvin- That will be $94.73 please.

Manny- Here you go.

Calvin- Thank you very much come again.

Manny- I will.

Scene- Manny's house

Manny came in the door.

Mr. Santos- Manuela, your mother told me that you made the pancakes. They're very good.

Manny- Thanks what time is it papa?

Mr. Santos- Ten to 8.

Manny- Oh my god! I have to get ready.

She runs up the stairs and comes down in her new mini skirt and the new shirt that says 2 Hot 4 U, and grabs her backpack.

Manny- Bye Mom, by Papa!

Scene- Outside of Degrassi

Manny starts to walk towards Degrassi when she sees Craig. Craig is talking to Marco and looks sad.

Craig- I caught her making out with Chester!

Marco- She caught you making out with Ashley.

Craig- yeah I guess.

Marco- Well there she is.

Craig gets up and starts to walk towards her when Chester walks to her and starts to talk to her.

Chester- Hey Manny last night was…

Manny sees Craig and leans in and kisses Chester for about 5 seconds.

Manny- Last night was, um, great! (she says as she looks at Craig for a second) Walk me to class?

Chester- Uh, sure. (He holds out his hand and she takes it and walks into Degrassi.)

Craig frowns and then sees Jimmy, so he goes to him.

Jimmy- Hey man. Aren't you going to beat up Chester? He's macing on your girl!

Craig- She's not my girl anymore.

Jimmy- What she's not? (Craig nods no) Why?

Craig- She caught me making out with Ashley.

Jimmy- Wow that sucks.

Craig- I know I feel like an idiot.

Jimmy- Uh man, first you are an idiot and second what I meant was that sucks…for her. I really don't believe that you cheated on her. Look I got to go. See you later.

Craig- Bye.

The bell rings.

Scene- Drama

Emma- Hey Manny how are you?

Manny- Great and you?

Emma- Okay.

Manny- So about Chris, do you like him or what?

Emma- No! Not after what he said. (she blushes, Manny knows that she's lying.)

Manny- Really? I think that you guys are cute. 'Cause if you did I'd talk to him and maybe change his mind about you.

Emma- Why?

Manny- Because I want you to be happy.

Emma- Well if you want...

Manny- Okay.

She walks over to Chris.

Manny- Hey Chris.

Chris- What Manny?

Manny- Look I wasn't the one who broke your heart.

Chris- She didn't break my heart.

Manny- I know the only reason your being mean to her is because you like her.

Chris- Manny you can't say anything.

Manny- I won't have to.

Chris- What?

Manny- I won't have to because you're going to say sorry after class.

Mrs. Kwan- Ok everyone stop talking and start reading from page 425-445 and Manny go back to your seat before I give you detention!

Manny goes back and opens her book.

The bell rings.

Mrs. Kwan- Ok finish reading tonight for homework and for talking read 445-500. Sorry.

Emma and Manny go to Emma's locker.

Emma- So what did he say?

Manny- You're about to find out.

Chris walks up behind Emma.

Chris- Emma can I talk to you?

Emma- Uh, sure.

Manny smiles.

Chester- Hey Manny.

Manny- Hey Chester!

He leans in and kisses her lightly.

Chester- So I was thinking, do you want to come over tonight and study?

Manny smiles awkwardly.

Manny- Sure. Well I have to go…and do stuff.

Chester- Ok have fun doing stuff.

Manny- I'll try. (she frowns a little)

Manny starts to go her locker when she sees Craig waiting for her.

Manny- Can you move I need my books.

Craig- Manny I love you.

Manny- You said that already.

Craig- I know but I mean it.

Manny- Look I will always have some feeling for you.

Craig smiles.

Manny- Right now I feel… (she looks happy) extreme rage toward you.(she starts to looks serious while she speaks.)

Craig's smile turns to a frown.

Craig- I screwed up okay. I'm admitting it. But I'm so sorry I just wish that—

Manny- Look I'm with Chester now… (she takes her books) Get over it. (she leaves him there.)

For the next few months Craig and Manny don't talk besides a Hi or Bye. Emma and Chris are now together, Manny is with Chester, and Craig is back with Ashley and he thinks he has everything he needs and wants. It's the end of school and Prom is coming up.

Emma- See you later Chris.

Chris- Bye babe. (He kisses her on the forehead.)

Chester- I have to go too sweets.

Manny- So do I. (they kiss for a few seconds and start to walk away)

Manny bumps into a couple kissing.

Manny- Sorry—

Guy- It's o—

Manny- Hi Craig.

Craig- Hi.

Manny- Hello Ashley.

Ashley- Hi.(she looks at the tension between Craig and Manny) Well I have to go cutie.

Craig- Uh, bye (he kisses her for like 3 seconds and then pulls away)

Ashley sighs and rolls her eyes.

Scene- Lunch

Chester- Hey sweets!

Manny- Hey honey.

They start to kiss but Chester pulls away to sneeze.

Manny- You ok?

Chester- I don't know. I've had a sore throat for a while now.

Emma- That may be because you and Manny have been making out every chance you get.

Manny sneers.

Chester- I think I might have the flu.

Manny- What how can you get the flu in June?

Chester- I don't know.

Manny- But Prom is in two days and—

Chester- I know but if I get worst then…

Manny- No jinxing it okay?

Chester- Alright.

Manny- I'm going to get some ketchup for these stupid dry fries k?

Chester- Alright.

Manny gets up and goes to get the ketchup when she bumps into Craig…again.

Manny- Oh I'm so sorry.

Craig- Twice in one day.

Manny- Sorry I'm such a ditz.

Craig- I remember the first time you said that.

Manny- So do I, way back in grade 8.

Craig- Yeah I guess some things never change…

Manny and Craig stare at each other but then Manny stops the stare to see Ashley start to walk over. Chester looks worried and walks over.

Chester- What's taking so long?

Manny- Wuh, um Nothing.

Ashley walks up.

Ashley- Are you going to get the mustard or what? (she says playfully.)

Manny grabs the ketchup and Craig grabs the mustard, for a second their hands touch. Manny memories about last year and how Craig and her were so happy but were living a lie. She pulls away fast.

Chester- You ok M— he moves his head so he doesn't sneeze on her but sneezes on Ashley instead.

Ashley- Eww! I'm going to the washroom, when I come back I would like to have mustard.

Craig- Yes your majesty! (he bows and laughs)

Ashley- Ha ha very funny! (she leaves.)

Manny- Well it was nice talking to you Craig.

Craig- Yeah it was…well I got to go.

Manny- So do I, so bye.

Craig- Bye.

Chester- Bye Craig. (he has a slight evil face for second then it goes back to normal.)

Outside Degrassi after school…

Emma- Manny do you have a dress ready for Prom?

Manny- I have everything down to how I want my blush to look on me since I'm sort of tan now.

Emma- I have like nothing ready.

Manny- Let me guess you want me to help you.

Emma- Could you please?

Manny- sure.

Chester walks up to Manny and Emma.

Chester- Ready to "study"?

Manny- I'm SO sorry! I can't I have to help Emma with her dress for Prom tonight.

Chester- Oh ok. I guess that's ok since I don't want to give you my... (he coughs) cold.

Manny- Yeah I don't want to get sick, and I don't want you to get any worse so go home and rest.

Chester- Yeah well I'll go home now see you!

Manny + Emma- Bye.

Scene-Craig's house…

Ashley- I can't wait 'til Prom I have the best dress.

Craig- What does it look like?

Ashley- I can't tell you until Prom when you see it!

Craig- Fine (he gets up and goes to kiss her but she starts to cough.) Oh no you aren't sick are you?

Ashley- I hope not.

Craig- Well I have to go and finish my homework.

Ashley- Alright well have(she sneezes) uh, fun.

Craig- And you rest ok?

Ashley- Don't worry I will.

Next Day…

Emma- Hey Manny thanks for the help last night! I have everything ready.

Manny- No problem. I know Chris will like your dress as much as you do.

Chris- I will?

Emma- I hope so!

Manny- And don't worry I'll keep your secret…secret!

Emma- Thanks Manny.

Chris- What's the secret?

Emma- You'll find out soon. (she says with a sexy voice.)

Chris smiles wide.

Emma- See ya later Manny.

Manny- Bye.

Chester walks up to Manny.

Chester- Hey sweets!

Manny- Hey. Feeling better?

Chester-I do feel better now that I see you! (he leans in for a kiss but turns to cough for a few seconds.)

Manny- Maybe you should go to the nurse.

Chester- No, I'm fine. I'll be ok for Prom tomorrow okay?

Manny nods yes. The bell rings.

Media Immersion Class…

Chris is Instant Messaging Emma.

bE-bOx52(Chris)- Sup babe!

Naturgrl(Emma)- Hey, what's up?

bE-bOx52- Nothing, I'm just bored.

Naturgrl- Aw that sucks.

bE-bOx52- I know but you know what could make it better?

Naturgrl- What?

bE-bOx52- telling me what the secret is.

Naturgrl- I'll tell you at Prom, g2g my dad...uh Mr. Simpson is yelling at me.

bE-bOx52- alright cya!

The Next Day…

Darcy- Manny you look great!

Manny- Thanks!

Darcy- Oh my goodness Em you look great!

Liberty- I can't do this! It's too showy!

Manny- No it's not! Jt will die when he sees it on you.

Liberty- See I want him to live so I need to take it off.

Darcy- No, look they're already here ok?

Liberty- Fine.

They all go outside to see a limo and Chester with a dozen red roses in his hand and a box in his other.

Emma- Manny come here.

Manny- hold on I have to get my purse.

She comes outside.

Manny oh my god! (she drops her purse and runs into Chester's arms.)  
Thanks you SO much!

He hands her the flowers and starts to open the box…

Manny- Chester it's beautiful!

Darcy- What is it?

Manny – Don't worry it's a necklace.

Chante- whew!

They all go inside the limo and show up and Degrassi.

Manny- This night is going to be great!

Chris- If I think it's going to be how I think it's going to be then yeah it will be great. (he looks at Emma.)

Emma- I know it's going to be great!

They smile at each other then they realized that everyone has left and gone inside. So they go inside.

Inside…

Chester- Manny do you want some punch?

Manny scans the room.

Manny-Huh? Oh sure.

Chester- Okay. (he turns around and heads to the punch.)

Over to Emma and Chris…

Chris- So Emma you want to dance?

Emma- I thought you'd never ask.

Liberty- Jt it's a slow song.

Jt- So.

Liberty shots him a dirty look.

Jt is looking at Liberty's dress and other things…

Jt- Oh um, Liberty do you want to dance?

Liberty- Not really, (Jt looks confused) Kidding, kidding.

Over to Ashley and Craig who just came in…

Ashley- Whoa it doesn't even look like our gym!

Craig- Yeah.

Ashley- I'm thirsty.

Craig- So am I.

Ashley-….Get me some punch please.

Craig- Right on my way.

Craig heads over to the punch bar and sees Chester there.

Craig- Hey Chester.

Chester- Hi.

Craig- So you're here with Manny right.

Chester- Yeah…

Craig- That's cool. So um, aren't you sick or something?

Chester- Yeah my throats killing me, but Manny said she had to talk to me after Prom so I'm going to tough it out.

Craig- She did wha— I mean well don't get your hopes up 'cause she probably won't have sex with you, she doesn't do it that easy.

Chester- Didn't she have sex with you after like 5 minutes of talking?

Craig- Well, um that's different.

Chester- How?

Craig- It just is.

Chester- Oh….well that's not what I was thinking but hey what happens; happens. (he starts to cough a little.)

Craig frowns madly. Ashley sees him and walks over.

Ashley- What's wrong?

Craig- Nothing. (he looks over to Manny laughing and cracks a quick smile.)

Ashley looks at what he was looking at and frowns.

Ashley- So Craig…do you want to dance?

Craig- It's not a slow song though.

Ashley- So…you can dance to a fast song can't you?

Craig- um…(he remembers when he was at the rave with Manny) I guess.

Ashley- Great. (she grabs his hand and walks over to the dance floor)

Craig- Ash I don't like this song, can we do the next one?(he looks over at Chester and Manny laughing and talking)

Ash- Oh come on, have some fun! (she starts to shake her hips and grabs onto Craig's shoulders and starts to rub her chest on him.)

Craig looks over to manny that sees them and starts to walk away from her friends and walks down the hall.

Craig- Ash…I have to go to the bathroom.

Ash- Fine… (she stops dancing) I don't feel so good, I'm going to get a drink.

Craig- Yea whatever. (he starts to walk down the hall.)

Manny comes out of the bathroom with a bunch of tissue.

Craig- Manny.

Manny-Hi Craig.

Craig- What's wrong? Are you sick too?

Manny- No Chester is. He's been sneezing a lot so….

Then Chester comes down the hall with a red nose and is coughing.

Chester- Manny I have to go. (he sneezes.)

Manny- Oh okay. (she walks over and gives him a hug.) I'll call you tomorrow okay?

Chester- Alright. Goodnight.

Manny- Night.

Chester- Goodnight Craig.

Craig- Goodnight to you. (he leaves) Well I have to get back to Ashley.

Manny- Right. (she smiles awkwardly.)

About 30 minutes later…

Ashley- This one?

Craig- No, it's too fast.

Ashley- Are we ever going to dance?

Craig- Yeah…later.

Ashley sneezes.

Ashley- Fine if we're not going to have any fun at our senior prom, then, I'm just gonna go home.

Craig- Alright. (he looks around.)

Ashley- Um, are you going to drive me home?

Craig- But we brought your car.

Ashley- Oh, k then how will you get home?

Craig- I do have friends outside you, you know.

Ashley- Fine. Then you can start obsessing about Manny once I'm gone, oh wait, that's right you do that with me around all the time, wait you do it everywhere you go.

Craig- I do not! (he stands up and yells.)

Ashley- Yes you do! Look…you either can't choose between us or you can't get over her. But I don't care.

Craig- You know for a while there I actually thought I loved you, but then I realized that, one; that so-called love was you reeling me in like a fish, and two; that I already found who I care most about. (he yells and then realizes that everyone is looking at them)

Ashley- Fine then, we're over!

Craig- Fine with me!

Ten minutes later…

Craig walks over to the cheese buffet and sees Manny.

Manny- You okay?

Craig- Yeah I'm fine, really I am.

Manny looks into his eyes and wants to kiss him, but stops herself.

Craig- Manny…..I… I think that…I'm still—

Manny- Craig don't please.

Craig- Manny I just want us to be how we use t—

Manny- But I can't alright? I have to go! (she runs into the hall.)

Craig shrugs and Jimmy rolls over.

Jimmy- Is Manny okay? She kinda ran out like an axe-murderer was after her.

Craig- Haven't you heard? I'm the axe-murder of love. Why are you always asking that kind of stuff?

Jimmy- Just 'cause I feel her pain, she used to get all these looks and stuff, now I know how she feels.

Craig- Jim, can I ask you something?

Jimmy- Go ahead.

Craig- If you love someone, but you think that they got over you and has moved on and fell in love with someone else…should you—

Jimmy- Dude I know you're talking about Manny, and go after her!

Over to Manny…

Manny- Stop it Manny! You have to stop! You can't do this to yourself! (she slams her fists into a locker.) Get in control! (she sees someone in the corner of her eye and starts to walk faster and make sharp turns. Soon she's at the stairs to the roof. She looks around and doesn't see anyone so she goes up.)

But what she doesn't know is that Craig was in the next hall.

Craig- Manny? Hello? Manny are you there? (he turns the corner and sees that the door to the roof was open.)

Craig- Did you? Oh no…. (he opens the door and takes the elevator up and climbs the ladder to the roof and realizes that it's raining a little.)

Over to Manny…

Manny was sitting on a metal box by the edge of the roof. She was crying and thinking about 9th grade, and how Craig lied to her, and about baby Maude.

Craig- Manny? (he said from behind her.) You should go back inside it's cold and well, raining out here….(she doesn't say anything or move) It's a waste you know, I mean your dress, you probably took like an hour to find a one you liked—

Manny- I didn't want to do it.

Craig- What?

Manny- I…I said it's funny.

Craig looks confused.

Manny- That I ran out of my Prom which I was nominated for Queen in to come onto the roof of the school to cry and you're worrying about my dress.

Craig- Manny…

Manny- Go away.

Craig- What's wrong?

Manny- What's wrong?

Craig- Why are you crying?

Manny- I'm wrong, I'm always wrong.

Craig- No your not. (he starts to walk towards her.)

Manny- Yes I am, you said it yourself. I was the biggest mistake you ever made.

Craig- I was overreacting, I thought I was in love and I wanted to say something that would make myself believe that I didn't care about you anymore.

Manny- No you were right. If you— no if I didn't come after you, and kissed you this would have never of happened.

Craig- I'm glad you did, because if you hadn't then we probably have never—

Manny- Had sex?

Craig- No, Manny come on you know that's not what I was going say.

Manny- I'm so stupid. (she said under her breathe.)

Craig- It okay manny.

Manny- No it's not… I wish we never met we would have been much happier.

Craig frowned, the words she was speaking hurt him inside and out.

Manny- I wish we never met—

Craig- Manny—

Manny- I do because I cringe every time I see a baby or someone pregnant. (she tries to fight the tears.) When I see Ashley I want to cry. When I see you I want to die. Just like Maude…

Craig eyes widen as she says the unspoken name…Maude. He sits beside her.

Craig- Is that what all this is about.

Manny- Maude's not an that, she's a she or he. Maude was a human-being. She was alive, then she wasn't. Just like that I was murderer.

Craig starts to cry quietly. He thinks that she doesn't see him shed his miserable tears but she does and soon starts to burst out crying.

Manny- I didn't want to do it! I never wanted to have sex. I never wanted to kill my baby. I never wanted to kill our Maude! (her tears are filled with sadness and hurt.)

Craig starts cry much more now.

Craig- I never thought of you as a murderer. I thought of you as an unready 14 year old.

Manny- You didn't need to…I felt like one for both of us.

Craig- Manny I didn't blame you.

Manny- I blamed myself…(she looks at him) I not only killed our Maude, but I killed a part of both of us.

Craig- Manny…

Manny- I'm sorry…(she looks down.) I'm so sorry! (she yells to hide her tears.) I'm so sorry. (she breaks down into Craig's arms.)

He starts to cradle her.

Craig- It's okay…I'm here…it's okay…….

Manny- Craig………(he looks at her.) I love you.

Craig- I love you too….

THE END…


End file.
